Disc shaped toys which can be thrown through the air to another person, or for distance, are well known. These toys are popular and are used by both children and adults.
Various attempts have been made to improve these toys to make them more amusing for the individual using the toy. Interesting shapes and colours have been applied to the discs of various disc shaped toys to achieve this end. Other attempts have been made to improve these toys by improving the aerodynamics of the toy to increase the time in flight, to improve the hovering abilities, and to improve the ability of the toy to remain upright and level in flight.